Usuario discusión:Darkuss99
Bienvenido a mi discu 8D, recuerda firmar o no contestaré .u. 83 Bueno,tecnicamente ya es "mañana" :3 Bueno,gracias atrasadas por el sprite de Sanji ewe,como agradecimiento te hice un regalo :3 Archivo:Len_Profile.jpgToma :3! Espero que te guste :3... Vale,ya en serio te hice un regalo ewe,pense en hacer un sprite pero se me dan fatal. Archivo:Regalo_para_Darky_de_Len.gif Toma ewe--Archivo:Len icon.gif[[Usuario:Totodile7|'' Len ]]·[[Usuario Discusión:Totodile7 |''Kagamine,¿Algo que decir :3?]] 11:28 27 nov 2011 (UTC) Huevos o3o Archivo:Huevo Marill.pngArchivo:Huevo Spinda.png--Archivo:Togekiss NB.gif♦ Any question? I have the answer!♠Archivo:Pichu NB.gif 13:00 27 nov 2011 (UTC) Correo de la guardería Tu Archen,evolucionará a las 1.350 ediciones Archivo:Archen_NB.gif Archivo:Rapidash_NB.gif•̊La chica Fuego...La chica Volcán•̊Archivo:Typhlosion_NB.gif 13:17 27 nov 2011 (UTC) nyan nyan nyan tu fakemon :3 Archivo:Midnight_sprite_yenthami.gif tu fakemon fakemon,evolucionara a las 100 ediciones :3 a Archivo:Moonligh_sprite_yenthami.gif cuidalo bien :3 ♪Ami Ichigawa♪☆Ami Ami night fever☆Archivo:Ami_icon_by_yen.png 17:57 27 nov 2011 (UTC) Felicidades!!! Has ganado el segundo premio en la rifa Toma:unArchivo:Dragonite_NB.gif, un Archivo:Pupitar_NB.gifque evolcionara cuando tengas 1.390 ediciones y un Archivo:Helado_evolutivo_dragon.png Archivo:Cara_de_Dusknoir.pngMe clavo agujas al anochecerParezco muñeco vudú @-@ Archivo:Dufftin.png 22:00 27 nov 2011 (UTC) Mensaje de la guarderia Tu Duosion,evolucionará cuando tengas 75 ediciones más Archivo:Duosion_NB.gif Archivo:Rapidash_NB.gif•̊La chica Fuego...La chica Volcán•̊Archivo:Typhlosion_NB.gif 19:53 28 nov 2011 (UTC) Pedido Tu Riolu,evoluciona cuando tengas 80 ediciones más Archivo:Riolu_NB.gif Archivo:Lina icon.png•̊Aihane Lina!Yowane Haku!•̊Archivo:Haku icon.gif 19:11 1 dic 2011 (UTC) Pedido Tu umbreon 83 Archivo:Umbreon_NB.gif Archivo:Lina icon.png•̊Aihane Lina!Yowane Haku!•̊Archivo:Haku icon.gif 12:30 4 dic 2011 (UTC) Ayuda Hola amiga asturiana. Porfi, ¿Me ayudas a hacer una tabla como la que tienes en tu perfil? ☆No hay nada como el amor..Salvo la amistad☆ 18:35 4 dic 2011 (UTC) hellow :3 ¿Querrías ser mi amiga? Di que sí, porfa ^^. Mira, yo soy de Marbella, una ciudad de Málaga; y soy "vecina" de tu madre xD. Si me aceptas ponme a Infernape, Umbreon o Dragonite ;3. A ti te pongo un Weavile, ¿no? O si quieres te pongo otro, tú me dirás ^^ Saayo~ Archivo:Infernape icon.pngArchivo:Utaune nami icon by yen.png Fire & Darkness… It’s my power! ~ Déjame un mensaje! :)Archivo:Len icon.gifArchivo:Dragonite mini.png 13:03 11 dic 2011 (UTC) Es mi "vecina" por que, al igual que yo soy de Marbella (Málaga); ella es de Salares, un pueblo de una zona de Málaga que se llama La Axarquía. Por eso, técnicamente seríamos vecinas :3. PD: Ya te he agregado a mi lista de friends ^^ Bura-Chan! (tengo pereza de volver a usar mi firma xD) Nyan :3 Tu Fucking Shelgon,evoluciona cuando hagas 90 ediciones más Archivo:Shelgon_NB.gif Souseiseki!Archivo:Souseiseki_icon.pngDesu Desu Desu! :3 15:53 14 dic 2011 (UTC) Mami 83 Lei tu coment en la discu de mi novela 83 Y claro que puedes estar :D Ve a las audiciones 8D ☆♪Sapphy-chan ^w^ Messages to Attack o3o♪☆ Archivo:Sneasel_mini.gif 21:42 14 dic 2011 (UTC) Imagen Hola Darky, puedo usar tu imagen http://es.pokeespectaculos.wikia.com/wiki/Archivo:Darky_Boda.png para mi bodita con Fabian? Cambiare la mayor parte, pero es que...ya hice la mia, bueno, es que Ger me dijo que tenia que pedirte permiso, por lo que...Puedo usarla por favor? *Se pone de rodillas y suplica* Saludos Moko y Moska! regalame algo! o3o 21:58 23 dic 2011 (UTC) Tuuuuuuuuuu Archivo:D8.png Archivo:Para_Darky-chan.png Merry Christmas...Archivo:Cara_de_Typhlosion.png...and a Happy New Year! 13:46 24 dic 2011 (UTC) ☆ ☆ ☆ merry x-mas manitaa☆ ☆ ☆ feliz navidad :3 y ya llego la loca dle nyan cat (?) Archivo:Regalo_navidad_yen_para_darky.png n.n espero que te guste mi manitaaa :3 ♪Ami Ichigawa♪☆Ami Ami night fever☆Archivo:Ami_icon_by_yen.png 15:50 24 dic 2011 (UTC) Darky! :D Archivo:Regalo_de_navidad_para_Darky.gif Que tengas una feliz navidad! :D ☆♪Sapphy-chan ~ Romeo and mis mensajes o3o♪☆Archivo:Miku_icon.gif 17:15 24 dic 2011 (UTC) Darky!! o3o Toma un regalito de Navidad, bueno, en verdad es de Carol, que me ha pedido que lo hiciera, porque su ordenador no le va uwu En fin... toma xDD Archivo:Regalo_Navideño_Para_Darky_By_Carol.png Ah, yo tambien te deseo felices fiestas ^-^! L' amour♥Est juste une illusion 22:45 25 dic 2011 (UTC) A mi Me encanta. Un amigo mio y yo nos viciamos siempre en el modo on-line. Archivo:Rin_icon.gif¤Nazo¤ ¤¿Quieres algo?¤ ¤Mira mi serie¤Archivo:Len icon.gif 22:29 26 dic 2011 (UTC) Oki doki Archivo:Rin_icon.gif¤Nazo¤ ¤¿Quieres algo?¤ ¤Mira mi serie¤Archivo:Len icon.gif 22:33 26 dic 2011 (UTC) ñañaña Lampent evoluciona con una Piedra Fuego Bachuru cuando tengas 50 ediciones más Archivo:Bachuru_NB.gifArchivo:Lampent_NB.gif Circus Monster...Archivo:Miku_icon.gif I'm Gonna Kill You Archivo:=3.png 21:08 28 dic 2011 (UTC) ... Okkas, Graciias! =D PD: Claro que quiero, que Pokemon te pongo? A mi un Dragonair Archivo:Icon Amu Hinamori (2).png Kαяυ Cнαη~ Hαвℓα Cσηмιgσ! Archivo:Icon Amu Hinamori.png DARKY!!!! Hi!! quieres ser mi amiga??? Archivo:Luka_icon.gifLuka&MikuArchivo:Miku_icon.gif 16:21 29 dic 2011 (UTC) ._.U Eh...Darky, yo pedi el huevo de Togepi, no de Oshawott ._.U Moko y Moska! regalame algo! o3o 12:58 31 dic 2011 (UTC) manotaaa c: quiero tu sprite de boda lo mas rapido posible,si?gracias c: Alone... (~) And lost in paradise 21:43 9 ene 2012 (UTC) Thanks 8D Gracias por la bienvenida, sí quiero ser tu amiga :3 Qué Pokémon te pongo? o3o -- Shina~ 19:21 15/01/2012 (UTC) Yes :3 Sí, ponme un Chandelure o un Axew x3 Y por lo de la firma, gracias, pero la haré yo cuando tenga tiempo :3 -- Shina~ 19:28 15/01/2012 (UTC) Avatar Kasai Eren xD Hello! o3o Mira, me preguntaba si podrías hacerme dos dibujos de mi UTAU (creada en modo Xiibi), para poder usarlas en mi user o como avatar (como el que tiene Fabi de avatar, es GENIAL *-*). Es que estaba mirando mi UTAU en cuestión, y pensé en dibujarla, pero como normalmente mis dibujos apenas me salen bien, pues... pensé en pedírselo a Ger, pero como ha dicho que iba a estar menos por aquí, pues me dije: "Si Ger no está, se lo pido a Ruko si eso x3". El caso es que aquí están las dos versiones del Xiibi (el 1º es el diseño normal, y el 2º su forma alterna): Archivo:Utau Bura-Chan Xiibi.jpg Archivo:Xiibi-Kasai Eren.jpg PD: En el segundo diseño, el lazo es rojo; pero tiene tonalidades naranjas (representan los colores del fuego). Por lo demás, se queda igual. Espero que no te moleste e3e. Archivo:Utaune nami icon by yen.png Nami ♪ Nami~Fire Endless Night!~Archivo:Len icon.gif 22:28 26 ene 2012 (UTC) Proposición indecorosa (?) Bueno, saludos de mi parte xddd Te escribo para pedirte un favor, ya que muchos usuarios me han hablado bien de tus capacidades para realizar imagenes Hi Darky :3 Hi darky, sorry me fui un tiempo de PE y no avise n.nU, bueno me alegro de verte escribirte de nuevo º3º Ann-Chan♫ Habláme aquí 83 ♪ Si te digo la verdad No tengo ni idea o3o Y por cierto, al inicio de tu discu pone "recuena" en vez de "recuerda" Cámbialo si tal o3o [[Usuario:Lau-Cynda~|'Laura Perry~']][[Usuario Discusión:Lau-Cynda~|'Be a California Girl with me ;3']] 16:34 25 mar 2012 (UTC) Espero que no te moleste... ... pero, había pensado que, como tú haces buenos dibus (sin exceptuar a Yen xD); podrías hacerme uno basándote en éste: Archivo:Mi_descripcion_física_(para_novelas).jpg (sé que la imagen es muy grande e_e, fue la única que se ajustó a cómo me imaginaba en una novela). Ahora te describo cómo me gustaría que fuese el dibujo: Soy de piel ligeramente morena, mi pelo es largo hasta los hombros, de color castaño claro y rizado. Mis ojos son de color marrón claro. Tengo una figura normal. Llevo puesto un vestido verde sin mangas que me llega hasta las rodillas. En el dibujo, estoy mirando con cierta expresión de concentración, con los ojos cerrados. Con mi mano derecha estoy generando una esfera de color verde brillante. Si no puedes no pasa nada, lo entenderé perfectamente ^^. PD: Cuándo volverás por PE? Archivo:Utaune nami icon by yen.png Nami ♪ Nami~Fire Endless Night!~Archivo:Len icon.gif 21:55 2 abr 2012 (UTC) e.e Que te amo y quiero hacer cosas sucias contigo Esto no es un reto de VoR planteado por LORD (? [[Usuario:Totodile7|'' Shadow ]]·''Algo que decir...? 18:30 29 may 2012 (UTC)